


Ее Доктор

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТАРДИС помнит их всех...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее Доктор

ТАРДИС помнит их всех. Она любит их всех. Каждого спутника, каждую спутницу ее драгоценного Доктора. Всех, кто вызывал его улыбку, его одобрение, его интерес и просто заставлял снова и снова путешествовать сквозь время и пространство.  
Она помнит Сьюзан, которая все еще в восторге от их приключений с Марко Поло и немного скучает по Пинг-Чо.  
Она помнит Клару, которая смеется и обнимает Доктора, а тот корчит недовольное лицо.  
ТАРДИС помнит их всех. Она ненавидит их всех. Каждого спутника, каждую спутницу ее драгоценного Доктора. Всех, кто вызывал его недовольство, его осуждение, его мрачные мысли и просто заставлял его разочаровываться в людях.  
Она помнит запертые двери. Помнит тяжелые вздохи и слова о чужой слабости, даже, если они не были сказаны вслух, помнит, как регенерации наращивали броню. Когда-то неумеренное веселье, когда-то — сарказм, когда-то — апломб… Доктор защищается от людей, но продолжает их искать. Он не может без зрителей. Да и ТАРДИС не хочет, чтобы у него не было зрителей.   
В крайнем случае, можно даже позвать Мастера. Но ТАРДИС эта мысль не нравится, пусть она и знает, что это неизбежно. Ведь она видит все время одновременно, и Мастер там определенно есть. Больше Мастера, чем ей было бы уютно видеть рядом с Доктором.  
— Ты всегда знаешь лучше меня, верно? — спрашивает Доктор, ласково касаясь ее консоли.  
ТАРДИС отвечает ему гудением.


End file.
